<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Where... by KitKatWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853129">This is Where...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester'>KitKatWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But mostly fluff, Except for One Page, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Happy Father's Day, Irondad, Like Almost Pure Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ironfam, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day is just around the corner, and Peter has no idea what to get his amazing father-figure that is Tony Stark.</p><p>What could he possibly get for the man who has everything? The man who’d seen something in him, who’d softened his facade and let Peter into his life. The man who had shown him a fatherly love he hadn’t had in years. The man who had invented time travel just to get him back, barely surviving the consequences that came with it. </p><p>Turns out, with a little help from the rest of his family, he knows just what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Where...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ooh! Cutting this Father's Day fic a LITTLE close, but it's still Father's Day in my time zone, so I'm counting it as a win! </p><p>Despite brainstorming for weeks, this idea only popped into my head the day before Father's Day because, much like Peter, I seem to be the most successful at the last minute. XD </p><p>But even with that, I hope you all enjoy this fluffy, adorable little fic of our Irondad and Spiderson! God knows we could use a little fluff in these times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter had no idea what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father’s Day was tomorrow, but Peter was still clicking through tab after tab, eyes skimming through dozens of lists of “Father’s Day Gift Ideas”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could he possibly get for the man who had everything? The man who’d seen something in him, who’d softened his facade and let Peter into his life. The man who had shown him a fatherly love he hadn’t had in years. The man who had invented time travel just to get him back, barely surviving the consequences that came with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man whom Peter still hadn’t worked up the courage to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>call </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to, more than anything. Mr. Stark </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>his dad, in every sense of the word. Heck, Morgan had started calling him her big brother practically the day they'd met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why was it so hard for Peter to just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew why, of course, but his heart clenched every time the thought crossed his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if Tony didn’t want to be called his dad? What if he got offended? What if Peter was overstepping his bounds? What if--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s self-critical rambling was interrupted by a small knock on his bedroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petey! It’s Morgan! Can I come in?” Peter couldn’t help the proud smile that settled on his face. Morgan was getting better at understanding privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer her, though, the door opened, and she stepped in, smiling brightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, better, not perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say yes, silly goose,” he reminded her, but his smile only grew, and he gestured for her to join him. She complied happily, skipping over and climbing into his lap as he turned to face his laptop again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?” she asked, staring at the screen in front of them. For someone her age, her reading skills were already pretty advanced--she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, after all--so he wasn’t worried about her being able to follow along as he clicked through the tabs again. </span>
</p><p><span>“Trying to find a gift for your dad,” he said, wishing there was a list for “Gifts to Get Your Kind-Of-Sort-Of Father-Figure That You’re Afraid to Call Dad But Love Like One and Want To Express That.” He couldn’t be the only</span> <span>person in this situation, right? </span></p><p>
  <span>Peter scrolled down the list, stopping on one of the items he had saved. It was a mug with a cheesy science joke: “I tell dad jokes periodically” with the “jokes” spelled out using elements from the periodic table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he need any more mugs?” he asked Morgan. She looked at the screen, seemingly trying to read the image that was pulled up, then looked up at him and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy drinks a lot of coffee,” she offered helpfully. Peter sighed. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like...enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should make him a card,” Morgan spoke up again. “That’s what I did. Mommy helped me spell some of the words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked down at her, then back up at his laptop screen. He’d thought about a card, but trying to put everything that he felt onto a single piece of paper was...impossible. He wouldn’t even know where to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your card say?” Peter asked absentmindedly, but he was startled back to attention as Morgan hopped out of his lap, running towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you!” she cried, and before Peter could say anything else, she was out of the room and down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was barely gone before she reappeared again, waving a card proudly as she waltzed back into the room. Peter quickly shut his laptop as Morgan came over, depositing herself in his lap again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you read it to me?” he suggested, making space on the desk for her to put the card down. She did, opening it gingerly before reading the words out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Daddy. Thank you for being the best Daddy in the whole wide world and for always playing with me and telling me the best stories and making me laugh. You make me have lots of great memories.” She stopped, then, looking up at Peter. “Mommy gave me that last word.” She then continued reading. “You are the greatest Daddy ever. I love you 3000! Morguna.” She looked back at Peter as if asking for approval, and he gave her a bright smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s awesome, M. Dad’s gonna love that.” As soon as the words left his lips, Peter realized what he’d said, and his breath caught, worried Morgan would call him out for it, saying that Mr. Stark wasn’t Peter’s dad at all, or that only she got to call him Dad, or maybe even something worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his happy surprise, none of those things happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! I really really hope he does! And I mean all of it, too, ‘cause he really IS the best dad in the world, right Petey?” Peter let out a sigh of relief, glad that her excitement kept her from realizing his slip-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Best dad in the world…” he answered, trailing off as his mind wandered again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best dad in the world, and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to offer him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe his brain was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Peter couldn’t even figure out what to get him, how could he possibly get the privilege of calling him Dad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, ruffling Morgan’s hair with his hand, making her giggle and putting a smile on his face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Tony would get something from Morgan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter really wasn’t cut out for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Peter had decided that a crappy gift was better than no gift, and he’d placed an order for him to pick-up the mug early the next morning, long before Mr. Stark would probably be awake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying in bed, he couldn’t sleep, his thoughts running wild as he mentally kicked himself for having failed his mentor...again. Why was it so hard to prove how much Mr. Stark meant to him? Why couldn’t he just find a way to show how much he appreciated everything that he’d done for him, and all the memories that they’d shared? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze mid-thought, and his brain backtracked quickly to a keyword. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memories. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought back to what Morgan had said in her card. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make me have lots of great memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why hadn’t he thought of that sooner! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up quickly, glancing at his watch. It was already almost midnight. There was no way he’d get it all done before Tony woke up, but he’d be close. He could do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and opened a new group text: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guys I need your help. May and Pepper, I need you to stall Tony tomorrow. Keep him distracted for as long as you can so he doesn’t start wondering where I am. I’ll try to be back ASAP. Happy, I’m gonna need you to do a LOT of driving tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent the text, then reached into his closet and pulled out his suit, tugging it on. He’d be much faster traveling with his webs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his backpack, he rummaged around until he found what he was looking for--a large stack of blank paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tiptoed as quietly as he could to the front door, pushing it open and locking it softly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew getting into the city was going to take some time, and once he got there, getting around would take even longer, but it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one of the best ideas he’d ever had, and he was gonna make sure it happened, no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May and Pepper had done their part well. When Peter snuck his way back into the house around 10am--tired, but too filled with excited adrenaline to really let it sink in--he could hear everyone’s voices drifting from the kitchen, Morgan’s laughter loudest of them all. Peter chuckled softly, hurrying up the stairs to get out of his suit before coming back down and making his way into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete!” Tony said the second he saw him, smile wide as he swung Morgan around with his prosthetic arm. “Thought you might sleep all day.” Peter smirked, rolling his eyes lightheartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t let you have all the fun without me.” Peter walked over to join them, hopping up on the counter. “Whatcha up to?” Pepper immediately gave him a look and he smiled apologetically, jumping down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped Mommy make breakfast for Daddy!” Morgan answered Peter’s question ecstatically. “And gave him my card!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s smile grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah hey about that...Mr. Stark? How would you feel about going for a drive? Happy’s already waiting outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A drive?” Tony put Morgan back on the ground, looking at Peter in confusion. “To where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These places,” Peter said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it over. He bit his lip nervously, eyes going down to the ground. “I thought we could kind of go on a, uh...mini road trip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stared at the list, reading through the addresses. So many of them seemed familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. When he looked back up at Peter, the kid looked nervous, and he raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A road trip, huh?” Tony had a feeling this was somehow tied to today’s holiday, but he didn’t want to make the kid more nervous than he already was. Peter’s face lit up a little, and he nodded, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I mean, only if you want to of course. You don’t have to, but I thought it might be fun and I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete!” Tony said, cutting off the nervous rambling. “Of course we can go, kid, if that’s what you want.” Tony turned around to look at Pepper and May, then bent down to Morgan’s level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay with Mom and your Auntie May for a few hours?” he asked, booping her noise. She giggled, then nodded ecstatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be just fine, Tony. You and Peter go have fun.” Pepper caught Peter’s eye and gave him a wink, and he smiled gratefully.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She always had his back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he looked at May for confirmation, she gave him a grin, nodding encouragingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too crazy, you two. That arm still needs to heal,” May reminded them, ever the nurse, and Tony rolled his eyes, making Peter laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. God, you sound like Bruce,” Tony responded, smile in his voice, and May just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Now let’s go kid, before we get any more reprimanding.” Peter laughed, following Tony out of the kitchen and towards the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Happy,” Tony said, climbing into the back with Peter as Happy stared at both of them through the rearview mirror. “First stop: Queens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Happy started to slow to a stop that Tony finally registered why the address had looked so familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Peter’s old apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me,” Peter said as Happy pulled up to the curb. Peter climbed out and Tony followed, confusion crossing his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter seriously what--” he stopped as they made it to the side of the building, where a piece of paper was webbed to the wall. Peter looked at it, then looked at Tony. Tony took the hint, reaching out and ripping off the bottom to pull it free from the webbing. He looked at Peter, who was biting his lip nervously, then looked back down at the paper, reading it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is where we met for the first time. I don’t know if you could tell, but I was freaking out when I saw you in my living room. It was actually kind of embarrassing. May teased me about it later. But, I mean, it was </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My favorite Avenger, my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hero, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you were </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my house! </span>
  <em>
    <span>It seemed...crazy. And then you found out about Spider-Man and my heart basically stopped, but then you asked me to </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>with you. I thought I was dreaming. I never could’ve expected everything that came after that. This day...it changed my life forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony read the note three times before he finally looked back at Peter. Tears were in his eyes, but he was working hard to keep them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, kid,” he whispered. “That, uh…” he stopped, clearing his throat. “Don’t tell me you’re getting soft on me now,” he teased. Peter just rolled his eyes, but there was a smile there. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” he admitted, walking back towards the car. “There’s more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Tony knew the purpose of this trip, the last place he was expecting to go to was Peter’s school. But, sure enough, that was the next address on the list, and as Happy pulled into the parking lot, Tony turned to Peter with another look of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midtown? What does this have to do with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled mischievously, but didn’t answer, climbing out of the car and walking to one of the far walls. There, just like before, was a piece of paper, webbed up at the bottom with enough room for Tony to rip it free. He didn’t hesitate this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is where you protected me from Flash. Maybe you don’t remember it, but I do. It was a lab day, so you came to pick me up, and after I was fifteen minutes late, you came looking for me. Flash and a bunch of his friends had cornered me by some of the lockers. I don’t even remember what they were saying to me. The usual stuff I guess. I kept trying to push past them, but they kept blocking me, and at one point, they had pushed me into the locker. That was when you walked up. They froze up the instant they saw you, and you gave them the best “stern talking-to” I’ve ever seen. You put an arm around my shoulders and we walked out. Flash hasn’t bullied me ever since. He still throws the occasional insult, but all it takes is a reminder that I have Iron Man in my corner and he shuts up instantly. After years of dealing with him, who would’ve thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>be my eventual comeback? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked up, thinking back. He did remember that. When he’d gotten out of the car, he’d walked into the school fully prepared to give him an earful for being so late. But when he’d heard Peter’s voice down the hall, timid even for him, followed by a slew of insults, something else had stirred in his chest, and he’d turned the corner and marched straight towards the group of kids. He smirked a little, remembering their shocked and, frankly, terrified faces at his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that Flash kid’s finally off your back? Even now?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, then started laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see his face, Mr. Stark. He practically turns to stone at the words ‘Iron Man’.” Tony laughed too, ruffling his kid’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. He should. Sneak me a pic next time, yeah?” Peter giggled, but nodded as they made their way back to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Location three was the Avengers Tower, which didn’t come as a surprise, but Tony was curious to know what Peter had written on that piece of paper. They’d spent so much time here after the Vulture incident that it was hard to know what memory Peter would pick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out, he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is where I found my safe space. After homecoming, you started letting me come over more and more, and lab days became lab weekends, and eventually lab weeks. This is where I made some of my best memories with you. Between all of the movie nights, junk food binges, and lab experiments gone wrong, I was never bored. It was like a second home, and you did that for me. Even when I’d come home injured from a rough patrol, or when I’d lie about being tired and then accidentally pass out on your couch, no matter how mad or disappointed you were, it never mattered. You were still there for me. You’d still stitch me up, or tuck me in, or let me cry on your couch while you ran your hands through my hair. It was really nice. And...you never judged me. Not once. It was the kind of feeling I hadn’t gotten from...someone like you in a while. And I really appreciated it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he read Peter’s note, Tony’s own memories started flashing through his head. Memories of Peter laughing, brightening Tony’s day no matter how rough it might have been. Memories of both of them curling up on the couch, Peter tucking himself into Tony’s side, making Tony’s heart warm in a way he hadn’t been able to identify until later. All of the memories that didn’t leave, even after Peter was gone. The memories that made him move from the Tower and to the cottage, because he couldn’t stand to see Peter’s ghost everywhere they went. Memories that made him do anything he could to bring him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories that led them to this moment right here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony knew he was crying. He knew it was probably pretty obvious. But he didn’t care. He reached out for Peter and tugged him into a hug, resting his chin on the kid’s head as Peter sank into the warmth, wrapping his arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, Peter spoke up underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I made you cry.” Tony finally took the opportunity to step away, wiping his eyes with a chuckle before looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No apologies, kid. Not now, not ever. And never for something like this.” Tony looked at the paper again and laughed again. “Tell me it doesn’t get worse than this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed too, the mischievous glint back in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove around for hours, stopping at so many key places, note after note attached to wall after wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avengers Compound, where Peter had turned Tony down for an Avengers position, but had taken him up on the offer to be his intern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice cream shop that they liked to go to after school, where Peter used to go with his Uncle Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park bench a few blocks away from that same ice cream shop, where Peter finally told Tony about what had happened to his uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cemetery that Ben was buried in, where Tony went with him on the anniversary of Ben’s death, sitting there with him when he couldn’t stop crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beach, where Peter had stopped the Vulture, and where he’d finally told Tony about the building collapsing, and all the nightmares that followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skyscraper rooftop that Peter had run off to after a bad patrol, where he’d finally told Tony how he became Spider-Man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hospital, where Tony had met Peter in the waiting room, pulling him into his chest as Peter sobbed about the person he hadn’t been able to save, who’d died the same way his uncle had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’d made it to the end of the list, both Tony and Peter were teary-eyed, and Happy chose not to comment on how much closer they were to each other in the backseat of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Happy pulled up to the cabin, Tony took a glance at his watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, kid, you definitely kept us busy,” he said, chuckling. “We’re barely making it home in time for dinner. You better hope May and Pepper aren’t waiting impatiently when we get in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed too, but Tony could tell there was something else on his mind. He didn’t push, though, figuring he was still in thought after the day’s events. They all climbed out of the car and walked back into the cabin, Happy shutting the door behind them. But as Tony started to make his way to the kitchen, where he could hear the girls’ voices loud and clear, Peter stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark?” He turned around. Peter had stopped just outside the door and was staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, kiddo?” He questioned, walking back over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s uh...there’s one more,” he responded, slowly holding out his hand with a piece of paper, folded in half. Tony raised an eyebrow, then reached out, gently taking the paper from his hands and opening it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is where I found my family. When I came back, I thought everything was going to be different. When I met Morgan, I was convinced that things were never going to be the same. But you still let me in with open arms. You let me and May move in, and you made us a part of the family. I was scared. After everything, after the battles, with your arm, I thought...I don’t know what I thought. But I never expected this. And you made it better. Just like always. You made me feel better. You made me feel safe. You made a home for me. You made me feel like...your son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if that wasn’t enough, at the very bottom of the page was one more single line. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is where I finally worked up the courage to call you “Dad”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tony looked back up at Peter, he could see the tears in the kid’s eyes, but the second they locked eyes, he spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Father’s Day, Dad.” It was soft-spoken, barely above a whisper, but it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t hesitate to reach out, pulling him in for yet another hug, running his hands through his kid’s hair as Peter buried his head in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, kid,” he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. He placed a kiss on Peter’s head, squeezing him a little tighter. “More than anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for several seconds, blocking out everything around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when a voice from the kitchen doorway spoke up, they were both startled out of their embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you he’d like a card, Petey!” Morgan said happily, and Pepper quickly shushed her, but there was a large smile on her face as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you two had fun,” she finally said, her voice ladled with affection, and Peter blushed, but Tony, as always, was quick to quip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kid made me walk everywhere! My back’s killing me now!” Peter laughed immediately, quipping right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault you’re so old,” he said, which earned him a glare from Tony and a laugh from everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I get it,” Tony said, rolling his eyes, but his smile only grew. “Isn’t it dinner time or something?” Everyone agreed, and Peter quickly walked towards the kitchen, stopping when his aunt pulled him aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” May said, a smile on her face. “I take it it went well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked towards the kitchen, glancing over at Tony, who was standing at the counter, staring at the paper Peter had just given him. Peter’s smile grew, and he turned back to his aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’d say it did.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and anything else! </p><p>And if you want to see more of me (for some reason), come find me on <a href="https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a> :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>